It's never goodbye, my love
by lovlyangl
Summary: A three shot, on Poetry and Motion. SMac based. Adult themes/rated M/Reviews welcome. His dream/ her dream/ their dream.
1. His Dream

**It's never goodbye, my love**

**By MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**A romantic three shot of poetry and motion. SMacked. His Dream/Her dream/there dream**

**................................................................................................**

**His Dream...**

_I watched her enter from across the shadowed hall, the sway of her hips, to the fullness of her lips. As my eyes travel down, to her beautiful legs, I feel that smile slowly curve, upon my face. Then she turns, smiles, and looks my way, walking towards me, I feel my heart begin to race. Always she does this, with grace, and with finess. Oh... if she only knew, how she already had my desired respect._

_She whispers good morning, with a sweet tender caress of her hand. Leaving my body, to crave more of her, then she could ever come, to understand. She has become a torment, to my sensual peace of mind. If she ever knew of my feelings, of how I could make her body, burn within mine. Watching her sit, she gives me another warm smile. Moving beside her, I admire her for a while._

_She asks me with gentleness... "how was your night? Did you manage to sleep, or did your hurtful soul, and memories, burn you once more inside?" I gift her with a stroke, across her warm arm, telling her... "It never stops hurting, the ache never disappears, just always remains undone. It's an emptiness in my soul, I don't know how to replace. So cold is my bed, as I try lay upon it at night. As well as my arms, that wrap my pillow nice and tight." _

_She brushes my arm, with a whisper sweet caress. Telling me with her eyes, that even though she gone, I've been forever blessed. For she lives in my memory, my heart, and my soul. Where she had never diappeared, for this is where she lives on, forever more. I feel the warmth of her hand reach up, and stroke my stubbled cheek. As her eyes weld up, for the pain she feels for me._

_Watching her expression, I wonder, and I dream. Could she ever come to finally one day realize she loves me? Or are these little moments, just meant to be passionate, and sweet fantasies. So afraid to speak, as her eyes continiue to show her pain, as I feel her hand, slowly start to pull away. Knowing this may be, the final chance I will ever have. I reach for her, grasping, holding her hand._

_Telling her without words, that her touch I love to feel. Each little caress, she strokes upon me, causing me needy deep fears. I wonder what she'd do, if I brought my lips close, near to hers. Leaning my warm breath, upon her lips, to tenderly burn. Would she close her eyes in the desires, that I would now be feeding her soul? Or would she pull away, and softly call my name, while turning her head in shyness or whispered shame._

_Willing to take the risk, I move in to touch her lips. Just a whipser, just a breath, inhaling her heavenly soft scent. Seeing her eyes softly fall to half mass, I wonder if she's preparing, been expecting, this moment to finally come, at last. Testing the waters, I caress my lips upon hers, feeling her jump, from the pleasure I envoked. Knowing her passion, was truly a match to mine. Leaving me to finally realize, we shared the same sensual dreams, deep inside._

_Taking her deeper, crushing her lips upon mine. I give her my tongue as she suckles, causing our fevered passion to begin deep inside. Feeling my fingers, wrap deeply into her curls, as we both see the colors of ecstacy's rainbow delight , helping us prepare. For that final step, that will join us as one, leaving us bonded, forever, never capable of being undone._

_Genlty I lay her now, across the soft couch, in my office room. Dancing my fingertips along her flesh, that is shuddering anew. Knowing her desire, is matching my own, letting us know, this was always meant to be, in each others arms forever more. Breaking the kiss, I caress my tongue across her neck, stopping by her ear, as I whisper... "will you have any regrets?" Waiting for the answer, hoping that she give the right one, that will allow me to continue, bonding us together in our song._

_She turns to face me, her eyes soaked in her passions tears. As I hear her say..."Not a one, there will be no regret or hurtful fears." Feeling my heart, burst deep within, cause now I know she is ready, to once again, begin. Our lovers dance, that will bring on a new fresh romance. An enchanted feeling, that will continue to enhance. In our friendship, our partnership, forever coming together, as the angels softly chant._

_Linking our fingers, we wrap them, as I continue my quest, stroking my tongue, down her sweet, warm breast. Removing her shirt, with precission and care, carefully cupping her breast, where the nipple has perked so erect. Scraping my tongue across her swollen sweet tip, as my lips close in, causing her to cry out, as I suckle it, leaving her body to twist. Stroking my tongue lower, I reach her beautiful soft hips, as my fingers softly dance, unsnapping her clip._

_Pulling down her pants, I carefully remove each leg with care, as I rain tiny kisses, across her thighs, leaving her to buck in fevered flare. Laying myself across her beautiful mound, I caress the pad of my finger through her panties, stroking her bud. Leaving her head, to softly sway side to side, knowing that my touch, has burned her soul, craving it to come take flight._

_Removing the barrier that covers her sheath, I scrap my teeth across her thigh, as she softly, quietly screams. Spreading her folds, in the shape of a vee, I lower my mouth, drinking her nectar with greed. Watching as she writhes, all sense of reality disappeared, leaving behind each stroke, each suckle, that has her raising her hips and rear._

_Knowing her body, is ready for my shaft, to bury her within, I move up upon her, spreading her legs, whispering to wrap them around me, in fevered, lovers sin. Sinking within her, I feel her walls softly stretch. Allowing me entrance, to bury my shaft deep within. Feeling her fingers dance along my already heated flesh, I know that our passion, is cleary matched in heavens, sweet bliss._

_Lost in our moment, I feel our bodies begin to soar, as our spirits leave us, to make shadows on the walls and the floors. Twisting and turning, I gently bring up her leg, allowing my thicken shaft to feel her orgasm begin with quivered shakes. So lost in the shudders, I feel my body quiver in response. God how erotic, as our fevered passions come undone._

_Hearing her whisper..."Mm... I'm ready to let go. Please, release with me, don't make me feel our lovers dance alone." Knowing her words have fed me the finally stroke, I needed for release. We both push erotically, as I give her womb, my seed. Hoping within, the deep recess of my mind. I've left our first child, nestled, safely inside._

_Feeling our hearts beat, as our passion is complete. Smelling our aura, that has spread through our dream. Holding her tighter, as I know she will eventually disappear. Leaving me once again, with my pain, and my fears. Closing my eyes, I hear the soft call of my name, and as I look at her, I know this is where her heart, will always remain._

_Watching the dream fade, I hear her whisper around the room... "It's never good bye ,my love, please remember, my dream is always buried, within you._

Silence now filled the room, as he heard his name...

"Mac... Mac... wake up."

"Hm... what is it, Stella?" he whispered with sleepiness.

"You've fallen asleep at your desk again, Mac. This needs to stop. Go home and get some sleep."

Rubbing his hand across his face, he looks at her with tired eyes. "I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow.

Locking his office, he often wonders what Stella would do, if she knew she was the one invading his sleep.

End.


	2. Her Dream

**He Invades her dream, Part 2**

**By MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**........................................................**

**Her Dream...**

After Mac left, Stella headed home herself. Stripping herself of her clothes. She flopped into bed and dreamed.

__

She seen him sleeping at his desk, as she wandered by watching him at rest. Admiring his face, the sadness, the loneliness she could see, as he slept she could tell something, was invading his sleep. Lowering herself toward him, she shakes him awake, telling him with her whispers, that he should head home, cause it's late.

She swears he's still dreaming, as he reaches for her hand, caressing his fingers, as they dance along her thumb, and he stands. Facing her now, she feels the room begin to spin, she knows he feels her pulse, as it esculates across her skin. Looking in her eyes, he gives her a sinister smile, one that says, he will be invading her dream for a while.

Pulling her closer, he inhales her scent through her hair. Feeling her give off a shiver, he know she is highly aware. Of his closeness, his warm whispered breath, that leaves her core to become damp, without so much as a caress. Raising her face, with his thumb under her chin, he touches their foreheads, wondering, if she will welcome his warm kiss.

Leaning towards her, she doesn't pull away. To sensually charged, to even move from her place. He traces his lips across, softly catching the bottom lip with a nip. Placing it between his, as he softly suckles her in bliss. Hearing her cry, as she grips her nails in his arms, letting him know, that he has drugged her, with his charms.

Releasing her lip, he gives her a tongue dueling kiss, while his hands slide down, making soft circles and twists. Pulling her closer, he grinds his shaft into her sheath, through their clothes, as the erotic charge, fills her dreams. Feeling his hands, caress her shirt up to her head. She raises her arms, allowing him to toss it on the bed.

Unclipping her bra, she cries out in sweet purrs, as his hands gently cup her breasts, perking her nipples to burn. In the tenderness of his strokes, as his tongue caresses down. softly across her nipple, as she feels her pulse quietly pound. Gripping her hands, she wraps them into his hair, pulling him closer, deeper, as her body prepares.

To be taken, in gentleness, temptation, desire and strength. Waiting to feel his thickness, as it swells to heavenly lengths. Feeling his tongue, slither down her body, her waist and thighs, she closes her eyes, for she knows his tongue will soon be inside. Invading her core, her clit, in wicked beautiful sin. Leaving her grinding, moaning, in desired flamming bliss.

Picking her up, he carries her to the bed, laying her upon it, while still drowning his kiss upon her lips, with a fire that spreads. Spreading her legs, he raises them across his shoulders so slow, then lowering his head, he invades his tongue across her core. Hips softly grinding, reaching up, begging for more, as he burns her with his tongue, swirling, circling, deliciously along her folds.

So lost in the moment, with the intensity of his lips, she reaches the edge of her orgasm, and it's vibrantly alive as the room begins to spin. Knowing she's ready, to be taken for her beautiful ride, he pulls her up upon his hips, placing his shaft on her core, ready to slip in her warmth inside. Looking into his eyes, he sees them dancing with erotic hints of green. Such a beautiful color, full of passion, romance and dreams.

Stretching her now, his thickness invades her home, sliding deep onto him, no longer lost and alone. Riding the passage, to heaven, and the sweet beyond, leaving behind all the pain that has invaded her heart, without his song. Grinding herself deeper, he knows she needs all he can give. He knows that she needs it, to be able to survive, each others undeniable feelings, they won't dare admit.

Plunging her deeper, taking her up, up high above, she feels her walls tighten, like a close fitted glove. Soaked between his thighs, from her nectar as it pours, he knows he has brought her, sweet bliss from her home. Carefully lifting her, he lays her back on her sheets. Softly whispering ,his heart, she may always keep. Closing her eyes, she realizes he's going to disappear. Leaving her alone, once more, unaccepting of her, and all her fears.

Tossing in her sleep, she hears the phone ring. Leaning over her bed, she feels the stickness between her thighs. Knowing once again, Mac had invade her once more.

"Bonasera."

"Stella, it's Mac. We have a DB in Central Park."

"I'll be right there, Mac."

Hanging up, Stella dressed and headed out.

**End**

**...........................................................................**

**Thansk for the reviews. I've decided to turn this into a three shot. His dream, Her dream, their dream that becomes a reality. hehe**


	3. Their Dream

**Their Dreams**

**...........................................................................................**

When they were done at the crime scene, Stella asked... "Why don't we head back to my place Mac, I can't sleep now. I'll make us coffee."

"Sure, just let me grab my jacket." Heading out the door, he walked with her to her place. When they arrived, she smiled as they walked in. "Have a seat Mac, I'm going to start the coffee." Walking away from him, he couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips, bringing him back to his dream.

Standing up, he walked into the kitchen and said... "Um... I change my mind, Stella. I'm just going to call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow." Watching him walk away, Stella didn't want him to go.

"Maaac... I think you should stay, I need to talk."

"About what Stella?"

"Please, Mac. Just stay, you've invaded my sleep that last few nights, ever since we got back from Greece. I need to talk about it."

Mac swallowed hard. Thoughts? She was having thoughts too? "Hm... funny you mention that Stella. I've been having thoughts of my own too."

Sitting back down, Mac wasn't sure where to start. Placing the coffee on the table, Stella softly whispered... _"I'll start, Mac."_

_As I lay my head upon my pillow at night, you invade my thoughts, as your body joins mine. Softly at first with a whisper from your heated breath, followed by your fingertip, sweet caress. I feel the fever begin across my skin, as your touch is wickedly full, of erotic sin. _

_Needing to feel more, I lean into your touch. As my body begins to crave each kiss, each stroke in lust. Feeling your hand as it caresses my thighs, carefully opening them, sensually wide. Then the touch from the pad of your finger draws near, rolling across my bud, as my soul begins to quiver in fear._

_In the fear of the longing, I've held for you in my heart. In fear of the moment, if we ever came to start. This passion, this desire, this erotic pleasure deep within. That will cross our line of friendship, as a new relationship begins._

_Deeper you stroke now, as your two thick fingers slide inside, forcing my hips to buck hot and high. Trying to get deeper, into your caresses, begging you without words, to lick me in wicked sin. Then I feel it, your tongue as it strokes. Causing a cry of your name, to come from my throat. _

_Wild and out of control, your tongue continues to dance, swirling, and grinding, as the pleasure does enhance. Pouring into your mouth, you swallow with greed, raising your body heavly upon me. Looking into my eyes, I can see your need running wild, the need to love me, becomes no longer denial. _

_Placing your shaft on my soaken core, I feel your first few inches stretch me wide, once more. Leaving me to moan, as my nails rake your back, finally coming to realize this is no longer a dream, haunting my past. _

_Sinking a little deeper, I feel your shaft touch my womb, kissing it, loving it, building the next orgasm to bloom. Moving deep within me now, I feel the friction burn into my soul, driving my spirit to float across New York shores. Wild and out of control, I flip and take the lead, suckling at your tongue, while I ride you with greed._

_Lost in the moment, as the passion hits full force, and you grip my hips, as our orgasms pour. Yelling each others names, we continue to plunge, neither of us ready to release what has finally begun. Coming back down, we ourselves pant, trying to catch our breath, as we softly chant. __**"If this is love, that we now feel. I hope to hell, it never disappears."**_

Looking at Mac's face, Stella could tell she had him at a loss for words. Leaving him, unsure where to start. As Stella went to speak again, Mac placed his fingers on her lips and said...

_"Stella, here I thought I was the only one, to have this type of dream of us, coming together, uncapable of being undone. Late at night, it is you who invaded my dream, climbing in beside me, while I quietly sleep. _

_Whispering upon my ear, with your perfumed scent, heating my body, without so much as a touch from your breath. Seeing your lips, come a breath away from mine, as my fingers table your hair, to entwine. Pulling you towards me, I trace my lips across yours, slowly losing myself in your passionate soul. _

_Carefully turning you, still wrapped in my arms, my fingers roam across you, dancing, in heavenly song. Strumming the song, that has been written just for you. As we share in our passion, as the mist fills our room. _

_Strumming them lower, they dance along your sheath, opening your folds, into the shape of a vee. Then with a finger pad I gently stroke, rub, and strum, watching your eyes, as your body comes undone. Feeling your hand, tightly grip onto mine, telling me without words, to caress your womb inside. _

_Guiding my fingers, you slide them into your warmth, inhaling a breath, cause they are so thickly formed. Lulling your head, I feed into your passion with my lips. Caressing my tongue across your breasts, in wicked sweet sin. _

_Sliding my tongue, I guide it to were my fingers are wrapped. Deep inside your core, covered in your nectar, your sap. Taking them out, I lick them with greed, before placing my tongue deep within your sweet cream. _

_wildly it twirls, as the pad of fingers continue to strum, leaving you to screams, as your body comes undone. Climbing upon you, I lock your fingers within mine, as I softly enter you, stretching you wide. _

_Hearing your purrs, as they build into loud sighs, as I watch in desired passion, drowing in your eyes. Crushing my lips, we are wild now, out of control, as our bodies do the lovers dance, across the shadowed walls, and floors. _

_Feeling the orgasm shudder us to the hilt, leaving us both with no regrets, or no guilt. Both of us knowing, that this was always meant to be, finally realizing, we were both to blind too see. That our love has always been there, hidden within our hearts, just both of us so terrified, afraid to allow us to start._

_But now that we know, our dreams were haunted by what we both need. We can build a life, full of passion and dreams. Dreams that include a marriage, a home, lots of love. Along with our children, that will complete our life, where our souls were always meant to belong._

Stella felt her teardrops fall onto her cheeks. Leaning over, Mac captured them between his fingers. Standing, he pulled her from the chair. Then taking his thumb, he raised her tear stained face and said... "Let me give you, forever Stella. Let me give you, all we've both longed for, in our lives. For_ It's never goodbye, my love."_

Softly touching their lips, they shared their first deep passionate kiss, as she whispered... "yes Mac, yes I'll take your forever."

**End**.

**..........................................................................................**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. :)**


End file.
